


The new heavenly aims

by stes8612



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, spn 15x20
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stes8612/pseuds/stes8612
Summary: 此為SPN 15X20的後續--------------------新天堂的目標為何?Jack為何要改造天堂？※附上自己繪製的圖片
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The new heavenly aims

  
**在新天堂**

這里四處風光明媚，沒有黑暗，沒有哀傷

眼前無遠弗屆的草原中，豎立著一座小教堂 

Dean開著他的黑Impala來到這世界的最中心，「星期四教堂」

傳聞，只要在這邊禱告，就可以見到上帝的信使為你解決問題。

但在這幸福的世界，簡直是多餘的存在，除非別有用途？  
  


Dean探望裡頭，裡頭空無一物，僅有殘破的壁畫及亮麗的彩繪玻璃，卻無法掩飾充滿的神聖氣息。

“What the fuck!？新天堂才建立多久，為什麼要把這裡弄得這麼破爛？” Dean驚訝的表達自己的第一印象。

Dean進入後並找人。

“是你在這裡嗎？Cas？” Dean等待一會，但是沒回應。  
  
畢竟是口耳相傳，也沒任何證據顯示可以見到所謂的『上帝的使者』，正在讓Dean準備離開時。

“你好，Dean。”

身後傳來招呼聲，Dean追逐聲音的方向看到聲音的主人「Jack」。

“嘿！Jack！”迪恩興奮的過去擁抱Jack。

Dean此不敬的舉動，若有不知情的天使在場，早在被擊飛。

“歡迎來到天堂。”Jack開心的說。

“好，雖然我一點都不想上天堂，但我不得不說這確實是個好地方，除了這個簡陋的教堂。” Dean開玩笑地吐槽。

“因為沒有人會來的地方，不需要做得太好，對吧？”Jack輕鬆而言。

寒暄後Daen切入正題的問“恩...好吧，聽說你把Cas救出來了？他人呢？為何我呼喚他都沒出現？”

“或許是因為你沒有禱告？”Jack保持微笑說著。

“禱告？” Dean皺起眉頭

「當然〜傳聞不就是這麼說的嗎？」很顯然的傳聞就是由Jack放出的。  
  
「好〜所以我要交纏自己的十指跟眼前的上帝禱告？」Dean半認真地吐槽。  
  
「不，別這麼做，我也不知道他為什麼不出現，所以...我幫你把人找來了。”說完Jack一響彈指即消失了。

Dean後面有人，所以轉身，看到那標誌性的風衣，那有點亂糟的頭髮，以及熟悉的背影，都讓他有說不出的感動。  
  


此時，被招喚的Castel正處於茫然的狀態，渾然不知發生何事。

“ Cas ！？” Dean用習慣確認的語氣呼喚。

聲音使Castiel有些驚嚇的轉身，映入眼裡的是那他最愛的，最美，曾經認為再也見不到面的人。

“Dean....？”

  
Dean開懷和興奮的來個大擁抱。  
  
“？？？” Dean他撲了個空，他還甚至差點跌倒。 什麼都沒有，沒有那溫暖的體溫，懷念的氣味及粗糙的鬍渣感。

\-------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

天堂辦公室裡  
  
Jack正坐在他的位置上悠閒的喝了一口茶。  
  
正當杯子放下時，Castiel出現了。  
  
“這麼快就回來了嗎？”Jack故意的問。  
  
“你陷害我嗎？！” Castiel有些生氣的質問，但Jack只是笑笑地又喝了一口茶。  
  
“你保證過我，尊重我的選擇！但你....！？”  
  
“是，我是有跟你保證過。 ” Jack不等Castiel說完。  
  
“那你還...” Castiel翻白眼的說著，但不只是對於Jack行為感到白眼，更是因為接收到了禱告訊息的表徵  
  
Jack聳肩說“但那是Dean所期望的。”Castiel無力吐槽，當然同時兩個聲音他腦袋的需要一點時間處理  
  
“嘿，Cas，我不懂為什麼你不見迪恩？你明明知道他來到了天堂” Jack問  
  
“我很忙，你知道現在很多事情都需要我處裡。” Castiel回答  
  
“拜託一下，那種是誰都會說的藉口，你是我的爸爸，Castiel，神的爸爸” Jack也快跟Castiel一樣翻白眼的說著  
  
Castiel不知道Jack到底從哪邊學這種說法，但也不太意外，畢竟他是『神』總能吸收到一些奇怪的知識。  
  
“我...我只是...我只是需要一點時間準備。” Castiel知道說不過Jack嘆氣的說。  
  
“Cas回答我一個問題，你還記得我們創造新天堂的目標是什麼嗎？ ”Jack問  
  
“使天堂的...所有一切...都是...最幸福的...” Castiel呆然的回答，他顯然正同時處理兩邊的訊息。  
  
“是的，「一切」。” Jack稍微停頓後，繼續說 “ 包含天使 ” 話語一結束，Castiel像風一樣的消失，留下滿意的Jack再喝下一口茶。  
  
  
\------ -------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
  
Castiel回到辦公室的同一時間。  
  
“What the fuck!？你再躲我嗎？Cas？” Dean有點生氣。  
  
停頓了一會，還是沒有任何答覆，他突然想起了Jack 。“ Cas？” Daen疑惑的確認自己的懷裡沒有任何東西。說的話「禱告」。  
  
“嘿，Cas，我知道，我知道你聽得到我說話，我不懂你為什麼要躲我，但......那不重要，因為我有話要對你說。 ” Dean微微低頭，看著地面說著  
  
“我想...首先我要說，混蛋！你那是我見過最差勁的再見！！” Dean宣洩了他的不滿  
  
他喘了口氣接著說 “我想要感謝你救了我，然後我跟Sam，Jack，三個人打敗Clerk，Jack成為了神。  
雖然你應該早就知道經歷了，但我還是要再次感謝你，沒有你救下我，一切都不可能會成功。”  
  
Dean稍微停頓後開心的說 “接著，我跟Sam養了一條狗，他非常可愛，聰明，黏人，是我們新的家人。  
然後過著以前的生活，吃飯，睡覺，獵魔。當然，我也有嘗試著尋找正常的工作，只可惜還沒找到就已經來到這裡了。” Dean有點苦笑的。  
  
“哦，我也要說個抱歉，距離你救下我只有兩個禮拜的時間，我發誓，我有認真的思考如何運用你救下來的這條命。我想...我知道讓自己過得好，就是最好的回報。”  
  
“所以，這短短兩個禮拜的時間，我感覺一切都非常耀眼，美好，不管是人，狗，獵魔，生活，世界，而Sam也和Eileen重修舊好。  
一切都是這麼美好，雖然還是有這麼一點美中不足...''說到這Dean的表情開始認真了起來

「恩...你知道嗎？我能認識美好，都是因為你...因為你，我發現我也可以愛人，可以愛狗，愛世界的所有一切，以及...被愛，這些都是因為你...因為你愛我。」  
  
「你改變了我......」Dean說到這，覺得下一句需要重振一下自己的勇氣，他準備深呼吸。  
  
停頓間，Castiel再度出現在教堂，出現在Dean的眼前，他們四目相望，Castiel訝異的神情看著Dean。  
  
Castiel心中不停的翻騰，因為他從來沒想過會有這麼一天聽得到Dean的答覆，又或者該說，沒想到來這麼這麼快，既期待又害怕受傷。  
  
他們互看了好一陣子，Dean用堅定的眼神看著Castiel，再度吸一口氣說“I love you too。”  
  
語畢，Castiel落下淚水，是驚訝不可置信，同時是感動，是幸福的淚水，激動的他無法言語，只能用笑容回應“Yes”  
  
Dean對Castiel再度展開擁抱，這次Castiel不再消失，實實在在的回應擁抱。  
  
數秒後Dean微微的推開Castiel，深情的相望，彼此的雙眼彷彿看穿對方的靈魂，了解對方最深層的渴望。

  
他們緩緩地靠近，直到雙唇重疊，享受著這份最幸福的時刻，享受著未來幸福的開始。  
  
  
\----------------------- - - - - - - - - - - 結束 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ----------------  
  
 **後續小劇場-1**  
  
事後，Dean問Castiel，為什麼一開始要逃跑？  
  
Castiel回答，因為當初是最後了，也是唯一能救Dean的方法，所以他才有勇氣告白，也不需要得到回覆，告白後心中是一片和平。  
  
但Jack救了他之後，突然開始有些害怕聽到Dean的回覆，因為總有一天Dean會來到天堂，但他本來認為自己有足夠的時間整理自己的心情。  
  
沒想到Dean這麼快就來到了天堂，自己完全還沒準備好  
  
Dean嘲笑Castiel，像是畢業當天的中學生。  
  
而Castiel明顯是沒聽懂  
  
\------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
 **後續小劇場-** **2  
  
** 有一天，Castiel突然想到，Dean的告白是學他的。問Dean為什麼？  
  
Dean說，從上天堂，知道Castiel也在天堂後，他就一直構想要如何表達。  
  
因為他沒有一天不想到Castiel的告白，後來才決定用同樣的方式告白。  
  
讓Castiel知道「我就是要說『I love you too』。」  
  
並且在開車的旅途中，反覆練習了好多次。  
  
雖然後來出點了小意外（笑）  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 許多人對15X20的結尾非常不滿意(我也是其中之一)
> 
> 畢竟他們毀掉了所有前14季+19集的一切
> 
> 但傷害已造成，我個人認為也只能向前看了~因此我才會選擇寫15X20的後續
> 
> 而並非15X18~19的後續，carry on 各位~


End file.
